An Important Discovery
by MR-BUNNY99
Summary: This is about a boy who lived on the streets for 3 years in downtown Vale and his whole life changed when he met one boy that was about to die. RWBY OC story


An Important Discovery

Kaznero (Kaz) Qilzil, was born 23rd June 1987 and abandoned by his parents immediately. He was picked up by the police and put in a foster home in Downtown Vale. After 10 years of going in and out of 3 homes where he was sad and mad at the parents that abused him he was finally put into a house with loving parents, but they were killed in a random Grimm attack. Grimm are creatures without souls that attack humans and Fanus (part human-part animal). Kaz ended up living on the streets stealing to survive and get materials to build some weapons to get revenge against the Grimm that killed his foster parents.

When Kaz was 13, with some experience on how to use the two hand-made swords at once, he was walking through the streets and he saw some Grimm attacking a boy that was defending himself with a metal pole so he went in and helped the boy to kill the Grimm. After they had killed all the Grimm, Kaz turned to the boy who was a Fanus bunny and asked if he was ok.

"Yes I'm ok thank you for the help, I thought I was going to die until you came in with those badass swords!" the boy replied.

Kaz put his hand out puffing from the fight "Kaznero Qilzil, what's your name?"

"I'm Azul Verde." Azul shook his hand while shaking from the fear of almost dying.

"Why where you in this part of Vale anyway? You look like you should be uptown with the rich kids and whatever" Kaz questioned.

"Well, I was forced down here by some bullies from my school, Signal. They wanted me to go get them the fur of that spider looking Grimm that you killed before and it killed all the them then tried to get me but this metal pole saved my life, but I've never seen that type of Grimm before, it might be an important discovery if we can get it to the police." Azul explained as he got up to get the spider type Grimm.

"You could be right about that Grimm Azul and also would you happen to have a place I could crash for a night or two?"

"Don't you have a house or parents to go to?" Azul questioned.

"My real parents ditched me when I was born and last year my foster parents died to a Grimm attack, so I've been living on the streets and stealing to survive and build these swords. I want to get skilled enough to apply to Beacon when I'm 15 so I can learn more about these beasts and get better at my combat and using my semblance." Kaz explained with anger as he and Azul dragged the dead corpse to the police station while getting disgusted looks from other people.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry for your loses and everything that has happened to you. I think my mother would be happy to let you stay a few days and we might see if we can get you into Signal, it's like Beacon but for younger kids"

"Thanks man, if there is anything I can do for you I will try my best at it for you" Kaz said as they were rounding the corner to the police station.

"No problem Kaz, you're the first person that hasn't asked or said anything about me being a Fanus, a lot of people either hate me for it or bully be for one. Oh hey, there are my parents; they must have been worried for about me being missing after curfew."

Azul's parents starting questioning him about what happened while Kaz took the corpse inside to turn it over to the police then went back outside to join Azul with his parents.

"Hi Kaznero, my husband and I would be happy to let you stay at our place for a few days if you would like, it's the least we could to for saving our little boy." Azul's mother said as she hugged Kaz.

"Thanks Mrs Verde, I'm glad I've found someone that doesn't look at me in disgust for living on the streets"

"Oh, please call me Rosa. And I know how you feel about being disgust at, being a Fanus a lot of people hate on us for it. Now let's go home shall we?"

"Happily, this day has been too long." Azul said exhausted as he flopped into the back seat of the car they owned.

After a 30 minute drive back to the Verde's small home not too far from Signal Azul took Kaz inside and set him up a camp bunk on his bedroom floor with a pillow and blanket.

"Wow, this camp bed is comfortable! It's a lot better than what I have slept on for most of the 3 years I've been on the streets" Kaz said as he was lying on the bed.

"Wow 3 years. That's a long time to be out there on your own. I wouldn't survive anything more than a month with the amount of people that hate the Fanus race" Azul sat down on his bed facing Kaz.

"I don't see why people hate the Fanus; you guys can be a major help to the world. From my years on the streets I can see that Fanus can help us, like some have a great sense of smell, or can hear really well, and most of you can see in the dark. That I see as something the world could use to fight off these Grimm."

"I agree, but this world and most of the people in it seem too stupid to see that. Well, I think mum is cooking dinner now, its 9:15 so it should be ready by 9:45, most of the time we end up having late dinners because I get hung up from the roof at school by bullies or my dad works late"

"Well that's better than not having dinner at all. But anyway maybe I should come down to your school one day and beat up some bullies for you."

"I shouldn't need your help once I finish making my weapon. Its gonna be awesome! Maybe we should ask my mum about contacting the school to get you in, and then you can make your weapons out of top quality metals and add any extra things that you want to it."

"That would be awesome!"

"Boys, dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes so if you could go wash your hands and head down to the dining room that would be great." Azul's dad said standing in the door way looking at the boys.

"Sure thing dad!"

"No Problem Mr Verde" Azul stood up.

"Please call me Oren, no need for any of this Mr stuff" Oren exclaimed.

"Alright" Kaz and Azul walked out and went to the bathroom to wash their hands then down to the dining room and had a seat as Rosa brought out the food and place it on the table.

"Dig in boys, Chicken Snitzel and hot chips tonight." Rosa said to all 3 of the boys

"Chicken Snitzel, I've never had this before" Kaz then cut a piece off and ate it. "This is amazing! I've never had something that has taste so good in my life before. I thank you guys for giving me a play to sleep and some amazing food to eat."

"That's no problem at all Kaz, you saved Azul and this is something that I can do to repay you for saving him" Rosa said as she sat down and started eating as well.


End file.
